


Sweet Sastiel

by Hakukai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakukai/pseuds/Hakukai
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles et de ficlets sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup : le Sastiel.





	1. Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey !_
> 
> _Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit suivant une directive ou une chanson, je pense donc être un peu rouillée. Néanmoins, j'espère que ces petits textes sur SPN vont vous plaire !_  
>  Aussi, c'est mon premier écrit sur ce site, je suis très curieuse de voir si il y a quelques français !  
> Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.  
> 

Il ne le laissera pas tomber.

Il était bien trop important. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Il le lui avait déjà dit, ce qui avait semblé choquer le concerné un instant, avant qu'il ne le remercie avec un soulagement évident dans la voix.

Pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la stricte vérité. Cependant, il avait ressenti au fond de lui un étrange sentiment de bonheur en voyant sa réaction. Cette paix éphémère.

Il effleura les longs cheveux bruns de l'endormi du bout des doigts, tendre malgré son air impassible.

Castiel ne laissera jamais tomber Sam Winchester.


	2. Blessure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour/Bonsoir !_
> 
> _Me revoilà plutôt rapidement avec une ficlet Sastiel, avec un scénario un peu vu et revu … Mais j’ai aimé l’écrire. J’espère que ça va vous plaire.  
>  Je précise qu’il n’y a pas vraiment de moment particulier choisi dans la série : la seule chose importante est, qu’ici, Castiel est humain depuis peu._
> 
> _ Rien ne m’appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire. _

Un cri.

_\- Castiel !_

Du sang. Beaucoup trop pour une blessure faite de façon bénigne. Mais c’était la maladresse de Cass…

Malgré sa fatigue et ses propres plaies, Sam lui saisit fermement le poignet et le tira vers la salle de bain du motel, là où se trouvait la trousse de soins. Elle avait été sortie un peu plus tôt pour lui-même, à son retour d’une chasse en solo bien mouvementée contre un loup-garou particulièrement violent.  
Il attrapa au vol une bouteille d’alcool déjà posée sur la table branlante de la chambre miteuse, faute de désinfectant et entra dans la minuscule salle de bain.

Une fois dans celle-ci, il fit asseoir son ami sur le rebord de la baignoire en piteux état, lui mit d’autorité une serviette à peu près propre dans les mains en lui ordonnant d’appuyer sur sa paume coupée et sortit une aiguille, du fil dentaire et un bandage.

Voyant que le nouvellement humain ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, visiblement secoué par la souffrance vive et inhabituelle pour lui, il posa le matériel sur le côté et le fit, tirant une grimace de Castiel.

\- Il faut essayer de réduire le flot de sang pour que je puisse recoudre correctement, expliqua le jeune chasseur à l’ex-ange, qui resta silencieux.

Après quelques minutes, le cadet Winchester finit par soulever la serviette, auparavant blanche, et la posa avant de se saisir de l’aiguille et d’y glisser le fil avec une dextérité due à l’habitude. Il était peu satisfait de l’état de la plaie, qui saignait toujours un peu et qu’il trouvait très irrégulière et profonde.  
Il s’agenouilla ensuite devant le blessé pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa main et la prit doucement.

\- Désolé Cass, mais tu risques d’avoir vraiment mal, vu que tu n’es pas habitué…, s’excusa-t-il à l’avance, avant de commencer son travail.

Il dut cependant s’arrêter après deux ou trois points à cause des sursauts trop brusques de son compagnon. Il leva alors la tête et remarqua l’expression crispée et tendue de l’ancien être céleste : en effet, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure à sang pour retenir ses gémissements, et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

\- Ca va aller Cass, essaya de le rassurer Sam en captant le regard océan au-dessus de lui. Encore quelques minutes, je fais ça au plus vite.

Le plus petit hocha la tête, raide, et le Winchester reprit son travail sur un « patient » plus calme.

Une fois les points de sutures achevés, il prit la bouteille et versa sans prévenir une bonne quantité d’alcool sur la plaie, tirant un cri de douleur surpris de Castiel qui, par réflexe, tenta de retirer son membre blessé de l’emprise de son ami : si le chasseur ne lui avait pas tenu fermement le poignet, il serait tombé dans la baignoire.

\- C’est fini Cass, c’est fini …, répéta plusieurs fois Sam à son compagnon tremblant et pâle.

Avec une autre serviette, il tapota avec précaution la blessure pour la sécher, et commença à enrouler un bandage autour avec douceur.

\- Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi, murmura tristement le plus grand, penché sur son travail. Tu es obligé de découvrir la douleur humaine de façon plutôt brutale…

Il accrocha la bande et se remit debout en poussant un grognement : il se sentait si fatigué, entre son ami blessé et sa chasse douloureuse.

Il sentit l’ancien Séraphin se lever et la main valide de celui-ci se poser sur son torse contusionné sans lui faire mal, avant qu’il ne prenne la parole :

\- Merci de t’occuper de moi alors que tu es plus mal que moi, Sam, le remercia-t-il sincèrement, ses yeux céruléens brillants de reconnaissance.

Samuel lui sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier. Maintenant que tu es humain, il est normal que nous prenions soin de toi, le temps que tu t’adaptes. Il est normal que **je** prenne soin de toi.

Castiel lui rendit plus faiblement son sourire, tandis que le chasseur passait son pouce sur sa lèvre maltraitée et se penchait vers lui pour lui voler un baiser tendre.


	3. Crac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bonjour/Bonsoir._
> 
> _Voici une mini fiction, sortie un peu de nulle part. J'espère tout de même qu'elle va vous plaire._
> 
> _ Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire. _

Sam retint un soupir agacé. **_Et les revoilà qui se regardent fixement dans les yeux. Prenez une autre chambre !_**

Après quelques secondes de silence pesant, il se mit debout en faisant racler fortement sa chaise sur le sol et sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre, irrité au plus haut point. Son action brutale attira l'attention des deux autres hommes, qui n'eurent pas le temps de rappeler le chasseur pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ses cheveux s'aplatirent immédiatement sur son crâne à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur la ville faiblement éclairée par quelques pauvres lampadaires.   
Ignorant ce fait, il s'éloigna rapidement du motel, disparaissant aisément de la vue de son frère et de l'ange en se fondant dans les ombres des bâtiments se dressant autour.

**_Je suis celui qui croit en Dieu et aux Anges. Alors pourquoi,…  pourquoi Dean ? Est-ce parce que je suis le vaisseau de Lucifer ? Parce que je fais des erreurs ?_ **

Il marchait d'un pas rageur dans les rues sombres et silencieuses, la tête basse : il avait pourtant fait ce qu'il croyait être bien pour ses proches, pour lui. Il croyait avoir fait tout ce qui était humainement possible de faire pour se racheter de choses dont parfois il n'était même pas coupable. Et il semblait qu'il avait échoué.

Il serra les poings tout en avançant : pourquoi continuait-il d'essayer d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-il encore là, si tout ce qu'il faisait menait toujours à la solitude, ou pire, à la mort ?

**_Si tu pars, ne reviens pas._ **

Il sursauta imperceptiblement au souvenir plutôt désagréable de son père, et il sentit son cœur se fendre. Un peu. Il pouvait presque en entendre le bruit ténu : _crac._  
Son pas ralentit légèrement et il rentra la tête dans les épaules par réflexe, essayant à tout prix de faire taire ses pensées moroses et autodestructrices.

**_Sam Winchester. Le garçon avec du sang de démon._ **

_Crac._

Il finit par s'arrêter progressivement et regarda l'asphalte trempée sans vraiment le voir. Évidemment, Castiel se fichait bien de qui il était vraiment au fond de lui : c'était une créature _divine_ , et quelqu'un de souillé comme lui ne pouvait lui inspirer que du dégout, voire de la haine. C'est ce qu'Uriel lui avait laissé sous entendre, en tout cas.

**_Sam, évidemment, est une abomination._ **

_Crac._

Il ferma fortement les yeux pour contenir ses larmes brûlantes et amères, pleines de rancœur et de tristesse. Il n'aura jamais le droit 'd'avoir' un Ange, puisqu'il était une abomination biblique. Après tout, son sang contaminé par le démon aux yeux jaunes faisait de lui un monstre, pas vrai ?

C'est ce que sa conscience lui susurrait vicieusement.

**_Juste … Je ne crois pas. En toi. Je veux dire … Je ne peux pas._ **

_Cric. **Crac.**_

Il tomba rudement à genoux sur le sol détrempé, projetant quelques éclaboussures bruyantes autour de lui. Il sentit son jean s'imbiber rapidement d'eau glacée, mais il s'en fichait totalement à cet instant précis.

Ses erreurs à répétition l'avait conduit à perdre la confiance de Dean. La seule personne qui lui restait dans ce monde.

A ses tremblements de froid incontrôlés, se rajoutèrent les secousses de ses douloureux sanglots retenus. 

**_Après tout, être mis de côté, c'est ce que je mérite. Je n'ai causé que du mal et j'ai trahi la confiance de Dean, à plusieurs reprises._ **

**_Il n'est pas étonnant que Castiel le préfère à moi. Si seulement il pouvait …_ **

Il enroula ses bras autour de lui, complétement gelé. Ses larmes silencieuses se mêlaient parfaitement à la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer sur la ville, et ses hoquets étouffés résonnaient dans la rue vide de vie, à peine éclairée par un ou deux lampadaires.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose d'agréablement chaud se poser doucement sur son dos trempé. Il leva ses yeux rouges et bouffis, tombant dans ceux inquiets de l'Ange qui avait enlevé son trench-coat crème pour en couvrir le chasseur afin de le réchauffer un peu.

\- Sam.

\- Cass, croassa-t-il difficilement, la gorge serrée. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé aussi vite ?

\- Tu as prononcé mon prénom dans ton esprit, comme une prière, lui expliqua-t-il. Si tristement… Est-ce de ma faute ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Non, non …, murmura Samuel en baissant la tête. Ce n'est pas important.

Il se remit debout lentement, frissonnant, serrant le vêtement bien trop petit autour de lui pour parer au froid. C'était certain qu'il allait tomber malade s'il restait dans cet état dehors, et cela fit étrangement mal à Castiel.

\- Il faut retourner au motel, dit l'être céleste en levant d'autorité la main vers le visage de son compagnon.

\- Non !, s'exclama le plus grand, faisant se stopper immédiatement son interlocuteur. Non … Je … Non. Dean est mieux sans moi. **Vous** êtes mieux sans moi. Après tout, je ne suis « que » _le garçon avec du sang de démon_ , et je suis _une abomination_ , souffla-t-il, détruit.

L'être ailé pencha sa tête sur le côté, perplexe devant les mots amers du Winchester. Il prit la parole après un instant de silence pensif :

\- Tu es bien plus que cela pour moi. Tu es mon ami. Je suis désolé que mes mots aient pu te blesser, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec la sensibilité humaine. 

Il releva ensuite le visage du jeune chasseur et plongea sans hésitation ses yeux céruléens dans les siens :

\- Celui pour lequel je ressens le plus d'empathie et d'affection, c'est toi Sam. Pas Dean. Nous sommes semblables. Nous nous battons pour des choses qui nous sont chères ou qui nous dépassent, et nous échouons souvent. Mais nous nous relevons toujours, et nous recommençons, parce que nous voulons lutter pour ce qui est juste.

Sam renifla pitoyablement et, après un court instant de doute, serra son ami de toutes ses forces contre son torse. Si Castiel en fut surpris, rien ne le fit savoir, et il se contenta de lui rendre l'étreinte, glissant une main dans les cheveux trempés du cadet.

\- Nous allons t'aider à te réparer, Sam, murmura l'Ange. Nous y arriverons. J'y arriverai…


	4. Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Bonjour/Bonsoir._ **
> 
> **_Me revoilà avec une mini ficlet, vraiment stupide en fait. Je buvais du café un moment, et l'idée m'est venue.  
>  J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même._ **
> 
> **_ Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire. _ **

Un matin, durant une période sans affaire digne de leur attention, Sam et Castiel étaient sortis pour aller faire les courses, suite à la réalisation du vide absolu dans le frigo et dans les placards du bunker.   
L’ex-ange avait finalement décidé d’accompagner le cadet au supermarché, en vue d’apprendre quelque chose d’utile pour sa future vie d’humain.

\- Sam ?  
\- Un problème, Cass ?, répondit immédiatement le chasseur en se tournant vers son ami derrière lui.

Le plus petit tenait deux boîtes de dosettes de café différentes dans les mains, et les regardait d’un air curieux et concentré. Il les tournait doucement entre ses doigts pour pouvoir les observer de tous les côtés, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

\- Pourquoi Dean désire une marque particulière ? Je ne comprends pas, cela reste simplement du café, demanda-t-il.  
\- Et bien, hum …

Le Winchester cherchait visiblement ses mots, s’ébouriffant même un peu les cheveux : comment expliquer que la boisson changeait de goût en fonction des marques, tout en restant « la même », c'est-à-dire du café ?

\- Ils ont tous une saveur différente, même si l’appellation du produit reste la même … Par exemple, un latte d’une telle marque n’aura pas le même goût qu’un latte d’une autre marque … Tu comprends ?

Castiel resta pensif un moment, son regard bleu se plongeant dans le vide : il avait l’air de prendre très au sérieux cette question, et la réponse fournie par son compagnon semblait l’avoir mis dans un état de grande confusion.

\- C’est la composition qui joue…, tenta finalement le plus grand en haussant les épaules.

Cette précision anodine sembla pourtant satisfaire l’ancien être céleste, qui hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. C’est plutôt logique. Ce qui reste étonnant, c’est le nombre de … choses identiques que vous avez, mais que vous appelez autrement. Je ne comprends pas.

Sam pouffa légèrement en réajustant sa prise sur le panier plein qu’il tenait.

\- C’est un sujet bien plus profond, Cass. Je ne crois pas que des dosettes de café méritent que l’on s’engage sur une discussion sur la société de consommation. Finissons nos courses et, si tu y tiens vraiment, je t’expliquerai tout à la maison, okay ?

L’ex-ange hocha lentement la tête et mit l’une des boîtes dans le panier du chasseur, qui rit encore une fois en prenant l’autre boîte des mains de son ami. Il sortit l’autre et la remit dans le rayon et s’expliqua en tapotant brièvement l’épaule de Castiel :

\- Dean déteste celles que tu as voulu prendre.


End file.
